Arrested
by madamreaper
Summary: Derek is arrested and worries about how John’s gunna react. Non-blood-relation!Derek/John so slash. Shouldn't be anything worth an M rating, but to be safe. One shot.


**Title: **Arrested**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be using my bed as a resting place for my laptop or pairing Derek with John! ;)**  
Warning:** slash, swearing.**  
Rating:** M to be safe as always**  
Prompt:** Derek looked out the window, as the scenery rushed by, thinking 'how the fuck am I going to get out of here and back to...'**  
Summary:** Derek is arrested and worries about how John's gunna react. Non-blood-relation!Derek/John

**XXX**

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He'd spent too long in the mall and someone had dobbed him in. Now, Derek looked out the window, as the scenery rushed by, thinking 'how the fuck am I going to get out of here and back to the house?' And more importantly back to John. At first, when Derek had explained that, though he was Kyle's brother, there was no blood relation, the two Connors and the metal had been shocked, well the tin can would have been had she felt emotion. Derek had been adopted after their parent's had struggled to conceive. Seven years later however, without even trying they'd found out Derek would have a little brother. So when John had begun to pursue Derek, it had been hard to refuse the boy. Sarah hadn't been thrilled by the idea of her son dating Derek, adopted into John's father's family or not. But when she realised just how happy the two of them were when they were around each other she laid off, and with Derek under threat of death, as good as blessed the relationship. Derek couldn't help thinking that John would kill him when he found out. The cuffs were tight around is wrists and beginning to rub the skin raw. He rested his head back against seat behind him and sighed, closing his eyes.

**XXX**

John shifted restlessly in his seat. He hadn't eaten anything off his plate and his mother had just taken it away, knowing John would eat when Derek got home, even if the Resistance soldier had to force it down the boy's throat. John jumped when his cell phone rang. Not recognising the number, he passed the phone to Cameron.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Cameron?" _a few beeps, _"Its Derek. Where's John?"_ Cameron handed the phone to the teenager.

"It's Derek." Snatching the phone from the cyborg John demanded to his lover,

"Where the hell are you?! In and out, that's what you said. It's been hours!"

"_John, hey, I'm sorry. Someone recognised me. I'm at the station."_

"What?"

"_I was arrested, John."_

"What's he saying?" Sarah asked.

"He was arrested. Someone recognised him."

"We'll send Cameron." Sarah said, nodding to the machine. Cameron grabbed up a pistol and headed to the front door.

"Cameron's on her way." John told Derek. "You'd better hope you don't get killed because I wanna kill you."

"_Yeah, I love you too. See you soon."_ John rolled his eyes and hung up after his lover.

**XXX**

Once again, John was fidgeting in his seat, waiting for Derek and Cameron to return. When the front door finally opened, John was out of his seat and in the front room in an instant. Cameron was bloodied up from several ineffective gunshot wounds and Derek had a cut below his eye and a split lip, which was bruising but other than that appeared to be fine.

"You're an idiot!" John said, walking straight up to Derek and inspecting the damage done to his face.

"I'm fine." Derek said, pulling his chin out of John's grip. John wrapped his arms around his neck and Derek, using his arms around John's waist, pulled the boy to him, embracing him.

"Glad to see you back." Sarah said from the doorway. "Do that again and you'll be in trouble. Least you could do is make sure John eats something. I'm going to bed." Derek frowned.

"Why didn't you eat?"

"I was too worried about my rogue lover who got himself arrested." John explained as Derek dragged him by the hand to the kitchen. Sitting, once more, at the dinner table, he smiled as Derek set about making sandwiches.

**XXX**

Once they'd eaten, Derek had lead John to their bedroom and was now curled up with his lover under the warm covers.

"I love you, John. Always remember that."

"Do you love John or John Connor?" It was a frequently asked question; one John knew the answer to but asked because he liked the answer.

"I love all of you. I will always love you, saviour of humanity or not. You'll always be my John." John smiled and, his head resting on Derek's shoulder slowly drifted towards sleep but not without saying Derek's four favourite words.

"I love you too." And the Resistance soldier joined his lover in sleep.

Finito.


End file.
